Ground based landscape lighting directional fixtures having ground based spikes have typically been constructed to have a single beam angle set during the time of manufacture. This single beam angle option can limit the end user's application of the light. If a customer desires a different beam angle, their only option today would be to purchase a different fixture.
Purchasing a plurality of different fixtures can be an expensive and be time consuming and labor intensive to be installed.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.